


belong to you alone

by sublimation



Series: punctum [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attention Kink, Blow Jobs, F/M, Frustration, Jealousy, Praise Kink, Space Politics, smut with plot, throwing shiro under the bus as sexy leverage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimation/pseuds/sublimation
Summary: “Smile back, ask questions about him, go along with his suggestions. You’ve seen me do it.”He thought it over. “Isn’t that… We have to leave in a day, with or without the army.”“Oh, Shiro.” Allura smiled. “He’s not trying to ask for your hand, he just thinks you’re nice to look at. It’s harmless.”“Well. I’ll give it a shot.”When Shiro gave something a shot, he didn’t hold back.





	

She sent Voltron on a mission to dismantle a Galran trade route. One complication led to another. By the end of it, they had destroyed every trace of a Galra ship on this side of the system and freed the planets caught in the middle of it all. All done with assistance from the military of Cardea, the central planet, whose general didn’t hesitate to turn on Galra when given a chance. He invited Allura and the paladins to come to Cardea and meet the leader of his home country after their victory.

“I would love to, but we really should get going,” she said, with firm politeness.

Then he added, “I thought, together, we may convince him to lend you the army now that it doesn’t belong to Galra.”

Allura paused mid-turn. “On second thought, I think we could all use a small break from combat missions.”

The paladins couldn’t agree more. Their landing party was received in the rural outskirts of General Coel’s country, the only place prepared to receive an entire castle on short notice. Once on land, Allura and the paladins climbed aboard the blue lion and left Coran behind to watch over the castle. In Blue, it took no time to fly straight to the capital city’s core. Allura’s lion touched down on the wide front courtyard of a palatial estate. The beige columns and marble steps of it were a strange sight, almost anachronistic compared to the skyscrapers of the metropolis built around it.  

Diplomatic escorts lead them inside, briefing Allura on facts about the nation that she hadn’t picked up from the general yet. Mostly about their history as a merchant center until galra colonizers had forced the planet to put nearly all its effort into building and maintaining battalions to protect the trade routes around it with an iron fist. _Explains why their army is so large_ , she thought to herself. Then thought how convenient it would be for her if they didn’t plan to use that army for anything else now that Galra wouldn’t be calling the shots for it anymore.

She kept that in mind when they introduced her to the leader of Cardea. President Zelos was tall and wispy in the way that aristocrats found elegant. He appeared around Coran’s age and was even more meticulously well-kept.

“It is a pleasure to have you visit, Princess Allura,” he said, shaking her hand and bowing to place a respectful kiss on its palm. “The city hardly slept last night because of you, crowds went out in the streets to celebrate Galra’s retreat.”

Allura followed the gesture with a bow of her head in return. “I didn’t do it alone. They should thank the paladins of—”

She turned to her squad, prepared to introduce them one by one. Hunk had wandered off to the other end of the hall, where he helped himself to biscuits from the tea cart. Pidge and Keith were near, but distracted. Pidge was hunched over and squinting, using the hem of Keith’s shirt to rub her glasses clean. Lance was showing off his bayard to the Vice President, a green-haired woman who looked alarmed and backed away when he insisted that she could touch it.

“Of Voltron,” she finished weakly. Allura skipped their introductions for now. “And their leader, Shiro.”

Shiro stood just over her shoulder, poised and attentive to the situation at hand, just as she had counted on. He was predictable like that.

Shiro extended a hand. “It was an honor to fly with your general, President.”

He was quite good at addressing diplomats, as well. The president shook his hand and kissed its palm, an action that startled Shiro. His eyes flicked up to lock onto hers. Allura fought the urge to raise an eyebrow.

There was a chance that it was merely custom in this country, that it didn’t mean what Shiro thought it did. However, as the days’ activities went on, it became obvious that the gesture had meant exactly what Shiro thought. The President was not keen on passing his army to another foreign commander immediately after it had been freed from Galra, but he _was_ keen on Shiro. Not to the point of impropriety, but enough to make it _a point_.

Shiro’s reactions to the President’s warmth were vague and passive. He accepted small flirtations without participating in it. When the President would put a hand between Shiro’s shoulders as he spoke or took Shiro by the arm and dragged him ahead of the group, Shiro merely sent deadpan looks toward Allura that silently asked, _What do I do?_

The chance to answer that for him came when an assistant arrived to pull away the President later in the day.

“Ah, I’ll have to step out for a few moments. There’s some paperwork to deal with before the day is over,” he said to Allura. Then added, to Shiro, “I’ll only be gone twenty minutes or so.”

“Okay,” Shiro said, voice flattened in a failed attempt to disguise his confusion.

“It’s no problem at all, we can discuss the army later.” Allura smiled until the President was out of sight, then rounded on Shiro. “Goodness, he is infatuated with you.”

“Oh, it’s not just me.” The flatness of his voice seconds ago dissipated right away, replaced by relief.

“No, it’s not,” Allura echoed faintly. It was refreshing for someone other than her to be the object of a planetary leader’s romantic interests for once. She added, rather pointedly, “He definitely likes you a lot.”

She could see Shiro trying to make sense of her tone. “Is that—good?”

“Mhm.” With a hand on the small of his back, Allura lead Shiro behind one of the indoor marble columns for a conversation. “You should be nice to him.”

“I _am_ nice.”

He looked so affronted that it made her smile. “Yes, Shiro. I meant perhaps be warmer.”

He didn’t seem to understand, so she added, “More inviting.”

“Um,” he said.

She would have to break this down for him. “When you’re negotiating in a tight spot, it doesn’t hurt to create a bond. If they feel friendly to us, they’ll want to give us help without us having to make an argument for it.”

“Sure. I’m not any good at that, I think.”

“Nonsense, you’re incredible.” Allura placed a reassuring palm on his arm. “You’re already nice on the inside, I’m just saying maybe you can externalize that more than usual.”

“Externalize.”

“Smile back, ask questions about him, go along with his suggestions. You’ve seen me do it.”

He thought it over. “Isn’t that… We have to leave in a day, with or without the army.”

“Oh, Shiro.” Allura smiled. “He’s not trying to ask for your hand, he just thinks you’re nice to look at. It’s harmless.”

“Well. I’ll give it a shot.”

When Shiro gave something a shot, he didn’t hold back.

It earned him an invitation as the President’s guest to a dinner celebrating Cardea’s new independence. It was to be an exclusive affair, only for the leaders of its countries.

“And Princess Allura,” said the President. “We couldn’t celebrate the victory over Galra without Voltron’s commander.”

“Thank you,” she said. “Shiro and I will be honored to attend.”

“You may bring a guest as well, of course,” the President added.

Allura looked at Shiro, realizing she hadn't thought of this. _He_ was always her guest to these foreign balls and dinners that required one. Shiro shrugged one shoulder, a minute gesture to quietly apologize. An unnecessary one, because she had told him to encourage this. Still, Allura was miffed at having to decide which paladin to bring with her. Shiro would be there, but not there with her and to arrive at a function like this without an escort was a social faux pas worth avoiding. The only guest as appropriate as Shiro would’ve been Coran, who was castle-sitting miles away.

She wound up striding into the independence ball with Hunk at her side, beneath tiered crystal chandeliers that glittered softly. Occasionally, they stopped to be introduced to world leaders who had gracious thanks to give. She had her doubts at first, but Hunk wasn’t bad at this. His bubbly excitement to be here seemed to rubbing most people the right way, Allura could tell by their charmed smiles. He cleaned up nicely in his Earth formalwear and looked quite handsome.

She told him so, to which Hunk replied, “I know, right? Lance picked the suit and Coran made it based on pictures—Man of many talents, that Coran. He made suits for all of us. In case of emergency, he said, like, fancy emergencies like this, I guess.”

“I thought the fashion looked strange at first, but it’s grown on me.” She looked across the room, where Shiro stood with the President.

He hadn’t disappeared from Zelos’ side all night. That meant things were going well, because Shiro never had a good time at parties. He thought he was good at hiding how much he didn't like crowds, or mingling, or—god forbid—dancing. He was not particularly, but at least seemed to be holding his own tonight. Still, Allura found it hard to enjoy the party with him across the room.

Which was ridiculous, because there was not one thing wrong with Hunk. In some ways, he was better at this. Most ways, actually. He was more outgoing, less intimidating, more overtly enthusiastic over the sights, sounds, and tastes of the culture being introduced to him. He danced with her. A personality like Hunk’s was better received than a wallflower like Shiro.

“I should make sure Shiro’s doing alright,” she told Hunk.

“Kay,” he said in a deadpan tone, clearly seeing that Shiro was just fine. “I'll make sure these little meatballs on toothpicks are doing alright.”

“Just bring them with you.”

“It's weird for me to be the one saying don’t worry, but it's only been like fifteen since we checked on Shiro. And we’ve checked on him three times. And I can see him right there. And—”

“I get it, Hunk.”

It was true. Negotiations with the President had run their course at least two hours ago. Allura made a compelling argument to pass the army on to her if Cardea was interested in free trade—No need to hoard the trade routes to themselves anymore now that they didn’t belong to Galra. President Zelos agreed on freeing the route, but insisted he needed time to think over what to do with the army Galra amassed on their planet. Time Allura and the paladins didn’t have to stick around for. It was a nice try, but the alliance wasn’t happening tonight and she’d gotten Shiro into this situation for nothing.

“You okay, Allura?” Hunk asked.

“Yes, just worried about the army,” she answered, knowing they didn't necessarily need the army as much as it would be a nice support system to have.

She worried because she knew Shiro hated parties and now he was stuck at one with a stranger. Allura tried to resist checking once more, and failed. She took Hunk by the arm and cut across the party, past waitstaff offering canapés and couples swirling on the outskirts of the dance floor. A few feet away from Shiro and the President, Allura struck up a conversation with another guest. Just casually making her way through the party, _naturally_. They inched closer to the President and Shiro this way until they were close enough for the President to make eye contact with her.

“Princess Allura!”

“Oh, hello.” _Subtle._

“I’m telling Shiro about how the capital is home to the esteemed Cardean Academy of Military Research and Science.”

“What they’ve been doing there is incredible,” Shiro added, as warm and inviting as he was told to be. He was in trouble if he’d been talking to the President like this the entire night. 

“I’d love to hear about it. Unfortunately, Hunk isn’t feeling well, so I’ll have to leave early to walk him back.”

It was the perfect escape for Shiro to leave this thing early without offending anyone. _No, Princess, you stay, I should walk him back._ That was the opening she handed Shiro on a silver platter.

He didn’t take it.

“Okay,” he said, raising his brow and staring at a spot just beyond Allura’s shoulder with a look that told her Hunk looked perfectly fine doing whatever he was doing.

He was always eager to leave a party. What was wrong with him?

“Hunk and I should leave now,” she explained, slow and deliberate. She even used human time measurements for him. “It’s at least thirty minutes back to the castleship.”

The President launched into a little farewell speech, which Allura politely nodded along with, but hardly listened to. Shiro was sharp, he shouldn’t be missing her cues like this.

“I’ll have to take the blue lion,” she added, nearly cutting off the President. “When should I come back for you, Shiro?”

“He could stay here for the night.” The President did not miss _a beat_. She wasn’t even sure if that was flirting or serious.

“That’s,” Allura paused, covering up the urge to laugh, “Up to Shiro.”

“Sure,” Shiro said right away.

A chill dropped into her stomach like an ice cube. It took all her self control not to squint hard at Shiro’s face, searching for a message. He was unreadable. She could read the President’s look better, which told her he hadn’t been expecting such a positive answer and he certainly did not have an issue with this turn of events.

“You’re going to stay here?” she said, trying not to sound too incredulous in front of President Zelos.

“Yeah.”

“You’ll be alright?” Allura pressed.

“Yeah,” he said, with a laugh this time. What was he trying to tell her?

She couldn’t pick the meaning of it apart in her head for the life of her and there wasn’t anything she could do if Shiro agreed to it. She couldn’t stop him from doing what he wanted. _Scratch your nose if you don’t want to do this!_ In a split second of desperation, she tried to send him an order through her thoughts, the way she did with the mice. He didn’t scratch his nose. Shiro either didn’t mind spending the night with someone else or he wasn’t telepathically connected to her. Both possibilities were annoying.

She would have to leave Shiro behind and she couldn’t do anything about the anger clawing into her and had no one else to direct it toward because she set this whole thing in motion. Her hands gripped the blue lion’s controls with pale knuckles as they flew home, mostly on autopilot.

“Lance is gonna flip when he asks where Shiro is,” Hunk tried as an icebreaker to her cold silence. “Still kinda crazy though, do you know what kind of alien junk they have? Shiro definitely doesn’t.”

“ _Hunk._ ”

“Sorry. Totally inappropriate.” Then whispered to himself, “That’s a Lance conversation.”

Allura clenched her eyes and grit her teeth, slapped by the depth of her own arrogance. She’d been the one treating their personal relationship as if the intimacy was casual. She set that pattern at her convenience. It never occurred to her that Shiro’s feelings toward her could actually be casual. He would follow her to the end of the universe. He would die for her. Never once did it cross her mind that he could be anything less than entirely devoted to her.

Allura’s world tilted while it sank in that unwavering loyalty to her as a commander did not necessarily translate to his loyalty to her as a lover.

She didn’t sleep.

When she returned to the palace in the morning with bags beneath her eyes, she could hardly stand to look at President Zelos, or Shiro standing a couple of feet behind him.

“I thought about it a bit more and, while I couldn’t hand Cardea’s army to you, I wouldn’t mind forging a volunteer force that can use our ships to fight Galra if they chose to do so. I’m certain most would prefer to stay on their home planet, but the extra ships are yours to assign to any other volunteers you find. I can’t justify a use now for the battalions we were forced to build.”

It was great news. She forced herself to smile at him. By afternoon, everything she’d been hoping for was negotiated through and signed off on. She and the paladins left the planet with all they needed. Except Allura was still on fire.

Shiro seemed fine. He didn’t avoid the paladins, even with their teasing questions about the one night stand that Allura couldn’t bear hearing (but also _needed_ to know to the answers to). He didn’t avoid Allura, either. Quite the opposite. He came to her while she was alone in the control room, clearly looking for a conversation that needed to happen. Whatever Shiro said, Allura was resigned to swallow her pride and her hurt. For the team to work, she would have to forgive him and put away the developments in their personal relationship that could sabotage their professional one. She knew that.

Still, she couldn’t help asking, “Did you have fun?”

It was better to be petty once, right now, and get the passive aggression out of her system for good. Better than bottling it in. Right.

Shiro only shrugged in response.

“Oh? I’m sorry it was disappointing,” Allura’s mouth said. Allura’s brain said, _Good, that’s what you get._

He made a long humming sound in his throat before deciding on something to say. “ _Hmmmm_ —It went pretty much as expected.”

“If you went in expecting disappointment, then why did you even—” Oh, no.

No. He wouldn’t do that for her.

“Shiro,” Allura’s voice dropped and slowed in direct parallel to the panic rising fast in her chest. “Tell me you did not sleep with someone because you perceived that I told you to.”

“Um.” He paused and thought about it.

“Stop that, you shouldn’t have to think about it,” she snapped, incredulous.

And she watched the dawn of a terrible realization break over his face.

“I didn’t tell you to take it that far,” she insisted.

His mouth fell into an apologetic frown. “I know. You said it’s up to me. I thought—thought you’d be glad I did.”

“Glad for _what?_ ” Allura’s eyebrows knitted together.

“To get the extra ships,” he said, as if it were obvious.

“You’re worth more than some ships, Shiro!” She didn’t mean to raise her voice in his face, but she was upset all over again, so much worse than the night before.

The look in his eyes seemed doubtful about that and it devastated her like few things ever had. Made her furious that Shiro couldn’t just think of himself for once. She wanted to just—just _grab. his. face_ —which she did. That look dredged up more fury and protectiveness and sadness over him than Allura thought she was capable of, all at once.

“I need to know,” she whispered to him, as steady as she could make herself speak despite the tremble in her fingers, “That you don’t just do what I want because you think you shouldn’t say no to me.”

Shiro’s lips parted, and stayed that way for a moment of hesitation before he spoke. “I’m sor—”

 _Whoosh._ Shiro and Allura sprang apart at the sound of the doors to the control room opening, by instinct. Coran likely didn’t see it happen at all, since his eyes never once moved up from his tablet as he marched straight to the center of the room while reciting a list of maintenances and updates he’d done during his break. Allura was too desperate and frustrated to look away from Shiro.

“... to help the outer panels—Princess, are you listening?”

No. “Yes, of course.”

Allura’s eyes snapped to Coran, but not her attention. She couldn’t focus on anything else but the way Shiro quietly began to back out while Coran spoke. “Coran,” she interrupted. “Can this wait?”

“Some of these recalibrations are urgent and can’t be done without you. The hyperdrive, for example. Shiro understands, don’t you?”

Shiro nodded, still heading backward toward the doors. “I’ll be around. Take care of what’s urgent first.”

The tightness in her throat wanted to scream that fixing them _was_ more urgent than fixing the ship. Shiro had to feel the same, she couldn’t imagine how he wouldn’t. Then again, that assumption about him was what lead to this mess.

The recalibrations took twice as long as they had to because Allura couldn’t concentrate on anything but that. The work left her with a throbbing headache as a souvenir to bring back with her.

Allura flopped back onto her bed sheets, clutching her forehead, still cursing herself for how badly she misunderstood the situation last night. She was so used to considering Shiro as an equal despite their ranks, she didn’t think the feeling wouldn’t be mutual. Now she _wished_ Shiro had just wanted to fuck someone else. That would’ve been less complicated and _not her fault_.

A knock at her door startled her. Perhaps if she pretended to be asleep Coran would leave her alone for the night. She didn’t move, even when he knocked again. After a doboshe of silence, she relaxed.

“Princess?” Shiro’s quiet, unsure voice came muffled through the door.

Allura practically flew across the room. She slammed her palm against the lock pad, which startled Shiro in return. He caught the surprise in her face at him being there and looked a little hurt by it. Allura hoped that was only projection on her part.

“Sorry, I didn’t expect you,” she said, then backpedaled, “Since Coran’s the only one who comes here.”

“Is this okay?”

“ _Yes._ ” Allura stepped aside, giving the option to come in.

He took it, and took a few seconds to trail curious eyes over the curtains of her bed, the colors of her pillows, the jewelry on her desk.

“Shiro, I need you to answer what I asked you,” she tried to speak as gently as she could to avoid creating any pressure that would affect his response.

“No, Princess, you didn’t take advantage,” he said, as if the notion were ridiculous. “I wish I hadn’t done what I did last night. I didn’t think you would…”

“Care?” Allura finished, unable to control one eyebrow from coming up.

Shiro didn’t correct her.

She took a deep breath and tried willing herself not to get upset again. Not upset at Shiro, upset _for_ Shiro. Because how could she _not_ be upset that the person worth the most to her thought nothing of himself?

“What did you think I’ve been doing? Using you?”

“That’s a harsh way to phrase it.”

“But it is what you thought?”

“I don’t know, I’m just—I’m not—I was okay with it.”

“Why? Do you not want more out of this than...?”

It was ridiculous, because a day ago she would have accepted if their relationship was just sex. Sure, that made sense with how things were going. But now, it was unfathomable how she could possibly have believed that right from the start. That she could have _just sex_ with someone she willingly traded her own life for.

“Allura,” he pleaded her name. “I’m not prince material here, you deserve better. I was happy with what I could have despite that.”

“ _What._ ” Her eyes narrowed slightly and saw the effect it had on Shiro, freezing him in place. “You think I don’t know what I deserve? Do I look like someone who settles for less than that?”

Shiro didn’t disagree, but struggled to wrap his mind around it. And that was the overarching problem in the relationship from square one, wasn’t it? It was the missing piece in both their puzzlement. She never considered she would have to say this out loud, but it needed to be made crystal clear now. Allura took his face again, far more gently than the first time tonight, and forced him to look straight into her eyes for this.

“After all we’ve done, there’s no one in the universe I deserve more than you, Shiro...”

It hurt Allura so much that he didn’t know this, that he probably wouldn’t believe it.

“... If you want to have me.” she finished.

“Yes,” he breathed, right away.

She looked at him for a moment longer, then closed her eyes and leaned forward. He met her halfway without any of the frozen hesitation he held in their conversation. He kissed Allura like it was the only thing he knew how to do right, with a soft desperation that betrayed how frightened he’d been of ruining this with one mistake. Allura grazed a thumb over the edge of his cheekbone and opened her mouth for him. Someday they would work on freeing Shiro’s self-worth from his ability to please, but it had been a long day. Allura was willing to communicate in the terms he understood best right now. She was still here and still returning his affections.

Allura helped him out of his shirt, then his pants, then took his hand to guide him beneath her covers. Unlike being together in Shiro’s bed that was made for one person at a time, they had all the room in the world on Allura’s. They kissed aimlessly across it, without any intentions, for a long time. With Allura sitting on Shiro’s hips at first, then on her back, and they ended side by side with their legs entwined below the knees. At that point they were on the cusp of sleep, eyes long closed, managing one kiss every minute.

She woke with one side of her face resting on Shiro’s chest, lulled by the slow rise and fall of it and unsure how long she had dozed off. Her arm was draped around his waist. She tried to check the time without waking him. Light sleeper that he was, Shiro’s eyes opened at the first dip of the mattress beneath him. Allura brushed her lips against his in gentle apology before he properly came to his senses. She ran her fingers through his mussed bedhead and watched his eyes close again with comfort. Such a small, thoughtless thing for Shiro to do and it pulled her heartstrings until they snapped. He was always restless, always on alert, and having him fall back to sleep under her was an unplanned, subconscious display of trust that made her thoughts go all smitten and fuzzy.

She pressed more lingering grazes of her lips against his mouth, his chest, his ear, his neck. Then she shifted one leg over his hips, pushed herself over until she straddled them and, oh, he was hard. Allura dove one hand between her legs to dance her fingertips along his erection, not enough to give pleasure but plenty to make him shiver. It wasn’t until she palmed the head through the fabric of his underwear that Shiro’s eyes opened again.

“Good morning,” she beamed sweetly, while her hand made less innocent work.

“Yeah, really good,” he slurred, half-awake and raspy.

Without stopping the steady massage down below, she kissed Shiro properly now that he was waking up. They began slow, with a soft, coaxing pressure that gradually bloomed deeper, more consuming. Allura wasn’t fully awake yet either, her limbs only willing to move sluggish and heavy. Shiro sighed into her mouth and she felt the cotton beneath her palm wetten.

His hand started to slide up her thigh, over the fabric of her nightgown. Halfway there, Allura grabbed it and pressed it into the sheets at his side. When she let go, he kept it there. She needed both hands to tug his cock from his boxers and push the waistband down just low enough to be out of the way. He was fully exposed to her now, from his carved chest down to the sharp hollows of his hip bones. She couldn’t help gasping his name when she saw him like this. “ _Shiro._ ”

She crouched low to bring her mouth to his pec. Her hand wrapped around his hard cock and timed the first stroke with a wet lap of her tongue over his nipple. He gave off a low, relieved groan and she stroked again, getting a small thrill from the slightly deeper, more rumbling pitch of his sounds than usual. She tightened her grip and moved her thumb along the underside of its head, pulling a sudden exhale out of Shiro’s lungs. His hand came up to her hip, thumb rubbing in firm circles, and Allura brushed it away.

“Keep relaxing,” she told him.

With her lips and occasional flicks of her tongue, she followed the dip between his rib cage all the way down to his navel, strands of silver hair trailing in her wake. In her periphery, she could see Shiro’s hands fidgeting over the sheets at his side, unsure of what to do with themselves when she wouldn’t let them return the favor.

“Allura, what—” he said when he realized where she was going with this, when she pushed his thighs open and dropped down to her elbows in the space between. “Oh, oh my god _._ ”

Allura opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out to make a display of herself licking a long, hot stripe all the way up from the bottom of his shaft. When she made it to the tip, her eyes flicked up to meet his gaze and Shiro made a short, yearning noise at the back of his throat.

She hummed thoughtfully, like that was in any way surprising, like she didn’t know that image would get burned into his sexual fantasies for the rest of his life. He was still too dry, so she repeated the action a few times from every angle she could reach. It was light stimulation, but Shiro still seemed to enjoy each of the many licks it took to get him slick and glistening, judging by the awestruck looks Allura caught every time she glanced up.

His cock pushed against her tongue with such a pleasing weight, so warm, and occasionally throbbing. She gave the tip one last wet kiss before opening her mouth to get a proper taste of him. Shiro inhaled audibly as her lips wrapped around the head and she breathed in that clean, musky smell of it that she was beginning to associate with sex. Shiro seemed speechless, and she could _feel_ him intently watching her sink down on his cock, its length disappearing past her lips.

She didn’t get all of him in her mouth on the first try, but Allura wasn’t discouraged. She pulled back far enough to let the swollen head brush her lips, sucked lightly and swirled her tongue around the tip before taking him in deeper. That made Shiro moan without restraint; a deep, reverberating sound that sent desire skittering down Allura’s back. It felt so good to have this much power with the tiniest, effortless swipes of her tongue.

She leaned forward to take him in deeper and a curtain of white hair spilled over her shoulder as her lips brushed his base. Almost instantly, Shiro’s hand was at her forehead, brushing it away and holding it out of her face. Heat washed over her skin as she remembered he was watching _intently_. Simply the sight of her going down on him was causing him to tense and shudder beneath her just as much as her actions. A burst of hot wetness between her legs made her whimper around him. The sound vibrated through him and the fingers in her hair closed into a fist, almost hard enough to pull.

“Sorry,” he apologized through panting breaths when he realized what he was doing.

Allura pulled away, wrapping a hand around his now dripping wet shaft to replace the motions of her mouth. “I’m not made of glass, Shiro. I can take it.”

 _Let me take it_ , the undertone in her voice requested. She needed Shiro to know how much she _loved_ to give. It felt incredible to orchestrate an entire experience around making him feel good, making him feel wanted, and cared for.

She bowed her head to take him in her mouth again, as if she could prove it through the wet back-and-forth motions that had every muscle in his stomach clenching and releasing. Shiro’s fingers pressed against her scalp as if he wanted to grab hold and guide her, but just couldn’t bring himself to do it. It was endearing—and a little frustrating, because part of her suspected it would be pretty hot if he did.

She reached up to cover the hand resting her hair with her own and coax him into doing so by pulling back and then pressing down against the back of her head give her a little push down. They both knew Shiro didn’t have the strength to actually push her an inch if she wasn’t playing along—but wasn’t it fun to play? It didn’t take long for him to get what she was asking for. Allura went loose and let Shiro guide her mouth where he wanted it, and when.

It was a refreshing change of pace for Allura to be directed for once. It was nice, not having to think much about what to do so she could focus on listening to Shiro gasp and feeling him squirm under her. He started to moan her name and other things (“Oh god, fuck, oh fuck, Allura—”) beneath his breath in a pained, sleep-cracked voice that jolted straight through her. The sounds of him always had a rapturous effect on her. They had her burning up, rubbing her thighs together, breasts heaving against the bed through her nightgown, longing to be touched.

She slid a hand between her legs and wasn’t surprised to feel herself already wet. Allura hummed against his cock when she slid two fingers up her slit to wetten them before circling against her clit. Shiro choked on a gasp and bucked his hips up involuntarily. He was too far gone to even apologize for it, after he had already said sorry for less, which Allura took as a success on her part. He was so sensitive to the reverberations of her throat and lips when she moaned with them closed tight and hot around him, and she couldn’t stop moaning now that she was getting herself off—It was an exquisite feedback loop between them. 

 _The sounds he made_. Unabashed, broken sounds of someone completely taken by the enticing ways her tongue slid up his shaft before swallowing it back into her throat. Shiro was overwhelmed by being the center of focus, with nowhere else to put his attention besides his own pleasure, and taken so far into a different plane of incoherency that he didn’t even realize Allura was touching herself until the clench winding up within her reached its breaking point.

She had to pull away to breathe as if all the air in the room wasn’t enough, her gasps interrupted by open mouthed moans against his cock still pressed up along her lips. Allura bucked into her own hand until the rush subsided, and muffled the tail end of her subsiding cries on Shiro’s cock, twitching and so fucking close already as she swallowed it back down.

She literally forced herself to swallow despite his cock filling her mouth, closing her throat around it. The sudden, warm clench of it tipped him over the edge with a strangled attempt at her name that wound up being simply a drawn out _Ah_ —. The hands fisted in her hair fell away abruptly, like he intended her to pull away, but Allura kept her lips locked tight around him. She followed the rhythm that his hips rolled mindlessly along with as they chased relief until a tangy taste gushed into her mouth. It was warm, and intimate, and she drank it all in.

She waited until Shiro winced from oversensitivity to come up for breath. Panting, she kissed his hip bone, and then the hollow next to it. Then she crawled up to curl against his side.

It took a few long moments for Shiro to come down from the afterglow enough to look at her with a sudden concern. “I’m sorry, do you want me to—?”

“ _Sh._ ” She stroked fingers through his bangs where they clung to the sweat on his brow, pushing them out of his eyes.

His face was so fond, and adoring, and vulnerable as she looked down at him. Shiro must have realized it was, because he turned it aside to kiss the inside of her wrist.


End file.
